


The Child In The Well

by MKLM



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Child jealousy, Death, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLM/pseuds/MKLM
Summary: Eurus is jealous  of Trevor and she decides to play Treasure Hunt with Trevor. Sherlock will never find Trevor again.





	The Child In The Well

**Author's Note:**

> This story is how i imagine Eurus would trick Trevor into the trap.

She stood behind a big oak tree. They had lots of fun here, burying all kinds of things under the tree, they would pretend those were treasures buried deep beneath the tree. She had always enjoyed playing around the garden with her brother until _he_ came. Her insides were burning with jealousy, the heavy feeling of isolation circling her veins, pumping in and out, adding to the sick pain in her stomach as she watched the two young boys playing.

Why didn’t William want to play with her anymore? She had to win back her brother’s attention, but how? She was a smart child. Thought ‘smart’ would be a trivialising word to describe her. She was many things but definitely not just ‘smart’. 

Eurus was a genius, but genius would soon turn into madness. 

“Play with me, brother of mine.”, she was wearing a red long sleeved cardigan and brown boots, a paper hat sitting on top of her head. Her attempt to be a pirate. “No Eurus, there’s only two captains in this ship and it will only be Redbeard and Yellowbeard!”, said William while holding on to the other little boy’s hand and both went running off to the autumn garden filled with Montauk daisies, Joe-Pye weed and funnily enough, bluebeards. 

She picked a bluebeard and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the falling leaves. Eurus was in an aeroplane. She was high above the ground but where was she heading to? The aeroplane was rocking and moving very fast, her breath felt pressured, she couldn’t keep up. “Help me.”, she cried out in a soft whisper. Eurus was smiling. Her brother was laughing so loudly. She’s such a good sister, she thought as she held the gleaming knife dripping with blood in her hand. William liked to study anatomy so she decided to help him with it. William laughed and laughed until Mummy and Daddy ran upstairs and took him away. 

They took her knife away too and brought her to the hospital. “What are they fussing about?”, she wondered. She was just playing with her brother and he was laughing so happily wasn’t he? The next thing she knew was her parents were telling her that cutting her arms was painful and dangerous, that she mustn’t do that but when the nurse gave her an injection and she felt pain, she was confused. 

Which was pain and which was danger? 

Trevor was annoying and stupid. He kept William away from her. Now even Mummy and Daddy won’t let her play with William. Eurus stood beside the river and threw stones moodily into it, watching the ripples spread out one after another. If only Trevor could disappear just like that too. She turned and her gaze fell on the old well beside the river. 

‘My brother is in his room. Mummy and Daddy locked him in. Why don’t you come play with me Trevor?”. Little Trevor turned and saw a girl holding a long piece of rope. She was wearing a pirate hat too. “Let’s play treasure hunt, Trevor.”, she said softly while extending her hand to show a map she drew along with a riddle: ‘Round and round the big oak tree, Together we danced with lots of glee. Happier times were seen I think, As the shade of my willows bloom were gone, In deep waters he shall be, he who brought my doom. From the tree six by sixteen ahead, With high walls so he would not be seen, A door to heaven will be in sight, Seek the room and show pity the door.’ 

“You’re very clever for coming up with this little riddle, Eurus. Though I’m not a smart pirate, so could you lead me to the treasure?”,said Trevor. It seemed to be a fun game but he didn’t understand the riddle. “Come with me.”, she said and so he followed. 

From the oak tree, they took six steps left and sixteen ahead. “Life is closer to heaven”, said Eurus when they reached the thirteenth step, Trevor supposed that meant they were near the treasure. They reached an old well so high and deep the bottom could not be seen. Trevor looked down, “Where’s the door to heaven? The treasure must be in heaven!”. Little Eurus tied the rope to a tree beside the well, throwing the rope into the well, “Why don’t you try climbing in? Seek the room, Trevor.”. 

He was just a child having fun and didn’t think much. Down he went until he landed on the bottom, the murky water reaching his waist. “Aren’t you coming down with me, Eurus?”, asked Trevor. He would need her help to find the treasure. “Oh, yes. I’m already with you, Trevor. My pity for you is in the room with you but make sure to make room for another friend, Trevor.”. 

“Who?”, Trevor was getting a bit anxious now. 

“Death, Trevor. Let death enter the room.”, and without another word the little girl untied the knot and the rope fell into a heap beside Trevor. “Please let me out! Help! Help!” came the terrified screams of Little Trevor from the well. Eurus looked up to the grey and cloudy sky, she had better to go in and find William. She would hug him and shield him from the thunder, William always hated thunder. 

When she reached home, her parents asked her where was Trevor for his parents couldn’t find him. “I don’t know.”, came the innocent reply. 

She went up to her brother’s room and found him shrinking in a corner, covering his ears. He hated thunder. 

Little Eurus held her brother tight, staring out of the window, watching the droplets of rain fall to the ground, “ In deep waters he shall be, he who brought my doom.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Hope you find the story creepy and chilling enough!


End file.
